


Единственное оружие

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Toulon Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вальжан-центрик. Вальжан узнает, что Тулону еще есть что отнять у него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственное оружие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Weapon But Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732136) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бетам, rose_rose и Табакерка_с_Позолотой, и всей команде Les Miserables 2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2014.

_1796_  
  
Жан Вальжан вошел в Тулон невинным, простым крестьянином, знавшим лишь простую человеческую любовь к сестре и ее детям, любовь к своим родителям и семье; ни одна женщина не будила в нем плотских желаний.  
  
Он знал, как доставить себе удовольствие рукой, но это было лишь удовлетворением естественной потребности, с которой куда легче справиться, чем с голодом, и которую куда легче терпеть, чем упреки осунувшихся племянниц и племянников, и старательно, но безуспешно скрываемое разочарование сестры, когда он возвращался вечером с пустыми руками и в очередной раз говорил, что никому не понадобился подрезальщик деревьев.  
  
Тулон никого не оставляет невинным. Спустя неделю он уже знал, что его собратья-каторжники делают в темноте. Длины цепей хватало, чтобы позволить им добраться до корыта с нечистотами — а значит, и дотянуться друг до друга.  
  
Так, в темноте, Вальжан узнал, как звучит мужское наслаждение. Звуки не возбуждали его, но и не вызывали отвращения. Он слишком глубоко погряз в отчаянье, чтобы составить мнение о том, чего раньше не знал.  
  
Под палящим солнцем Тулона, под ударами плетей и дубинок надсмотрщиков, Вальжан узнал и звуки боли. Их он тоже слышал в темноте.  
  
Никто не пытался принудить самого Вальжана. Он не думал почему, ему даже в голову не приходило, что это возможно. То, что делали другие, казалось ему таким же далеким, как семеро детей, которых он уже не надеялся увидеть снова. Тулон был полным призраков сном, и крики в ночи казались Вальжану не более реальными, чем приказы надсмотрщиков днем, а ему и без того хватало причин для отчаянья.  
  
  
 _1800_  
  
Он работал словно вол, безропотно, до полного истощения. Под солнцем Тулона он загорел дочерна; его волосы покрылись коркой соли; рубаха, некогда красная, истрепалась и поблекла. Он был грязен и несчастен. Мысли крутились в его голове постоянно и были полны злости и негодования.  
  
Как любой каторжник, Жан Вальжан попытался бежать, едва выпал шанс. Два дня, проведенные на свежем воздухе, были наслаждением. Он вымылся в реке. Ел кислые дикие яблоки, и они казались ему слаще всего, что он когда-либо пробовал.  
  
Все это время он опасливо глядел по сторонам и вздрагивал при каждом птичьем крике; смутная мечта найти свою сестру не удерживалась у него в мозгу. Париж и улица Жандр были для него не ближе Африки.  
  
Когда его поймали, его мутило от голода; он едва услышал приговор судьи. Еще три года. Вечность среди теней, лишь изредка разгоняемых зловещим светом.  
  
  
 _1804_  
  
Среди теней Жан Вальжан едва замечал других обитателей. Он смутно знал, что у него есть товарищи, знал имена тех, кто сидел с ним на одной цепи; но забывал тех, кто умирал или кого переводили в другое место. Он не трудился запоминать имена надсмотрщиков. Мысленно он называл их «argousin» или «gaffe», в лицо — «месье», едва слышным шепотом. Он редко общался со своими товарищами, а если и говорил что-то, то с отсутствующим видом, и вскоре вновь погружался в угрюмую задумчивость.  
  
Он не заметил ничего особенного в глазах или равнодушных прикосновениях молодого надсмотрщика, который, когда Вальжан вышел из мастерской на ужин, ощупал его с головы до пят, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не украл инструментов. Вальжан ужасно устал, качая кузнечные мехи, легкие жгло от угольного дыма; хотелось одного, получить свою порцию бобов — с кусочком говядины, ведь сегодня среда, — и поскорей улечься спать.   
  
Этот надсмотрщик появился в Тулоне год назад. Тогда Вальжан тоже не обратил на него внимания.  
  
Он съел бобы, не ощущая их вкуса, похлебал кислый бульон с сухим черным хлебом, положил шапку на тонкую подушку, а затем лег и попытался отрешиться от веса цепи на лодыжке.  
  
Надсмотрщики, что принесли еду, отошли подальше от двери, туда, где морской бриз слегка развеивал тюремную вонь. Двое из них играли в карты. Третий, тот самый, что обыскивал Вальжана ранее, прислонился к стене, держа дубинку под мышкой, и опустил подбородок в воротник, насупив густые брови.  
  
В этот момент с дальней скамьи послышалось:  
  
— Жану не стоит поворачиваться к нему спиной.  
  
— Не скромничай, Франсуа, — Вальжан не смог определить источник голоса, — Жану не стоит поворачиваться к нему задницей.  
  
Раздался горький смех, быстро оборвавшийся в страхе, что надсмотрщики услышат и вернутся:   
  
— Жавер его сам развернет!  
  
— Это не так плохо, — сообщил один из новичков, Ален. Вальжан едва мог разглядеть в темноте его лицо, искаженное гримасой печального сочувствия, — выражение, которое Вальжан уже успел позабыть. Тулон быстро выбивал из них способность сострадать, кроме молчаливого уговора о том, что каждый обязан при случае помочь своему товарищу бежать. Если на одного из них обрушивалась ярость надсмотрщика, остальные лишь радовались, что не находятся на его месте. — По крайней мере, лучше плетей или палок. Не так больно. И кончается быстрее.  
  
— И то правда, — Франсуа вздохнул. Два дня назад он как раз получил плетей за то, что пытался украсть долото, и до сих пор спал на животе. — Может, со временем тебе даже начнет нравиться, а, Непорочный Жан?  
  
— Bardache, — процедил тот, чье имя Вальжан не вспомнил. — Франсуа брешет как дышит, Жан. Уж лучше плеть. По крайней мере, от нее лишь звереешь.  
  
Впервые за долгие годы Вальжан ощутил что-то кроме отчаяния. Это был страх, парализующий, ошарашивающий страх, порожденный осознанием, что Тулон еще не все забрал у него, что небольшая частичка души простого подрезальщика деревьев осталась незапятнанной. Смотри на него так другой заключенный, Вальжан бы проигнорировал его. Другие каторжники уважали Жана-Домкрата, и он с легкостью внушал страх тем, кто недолюбливал его; он не был жесток и держался особняком, но не сдерживался, когда доходило до драки, и стремительно, со звериной яростью отвечал на удары.  
  
Но для надсмотрщика — пусть и столь юного, как Жавер, — это ничего не значило. Несмотря на свой возраст, Жавер уже успел поработать в Ниме. Он приехал в Тулон суровым и безжалостным, уже умея удерживать под контролем мужчин куда старше и сильнее себя. Вальжан не видел, чтобы тот был жесток без причины, но это не имело значения; в конце концов, до сих пор он не следил за Жавером, не знал, что его стоит опасаться. Жавер был лишь еще одним мундиром, еще одной дубинкой, еще одним лицом, в которое было запрещено смотреть.  
  
Теперь все изменилось.  
  
— Заткнитесь, — велел Вальжан другим каторжникам, — я спать хочу.  
  
Он не уснул. Призраки стали явью.  
  
  
С тех пор Вальжан, трудясь на верфи, ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Жавера, словно нежеланное прикосновение к обгоревшей коже натруженной спины. Этот взгляд жег не хуже солнца. Ни у Жавера, ни у солнца не было и толики милосердия.  
  
В прядильной мастерской он ощущал взгляд Жавера на своих руках, огрубевших и путающихся в пеньке. Вальжан ненавидел мастерские, его созданные для тяжелого труда руки не годились для тонкой работы. В такие дни надсмотрщик, кем бы он ни был, щедро раздавал удары дубинкой, а и без того невеликое жалование еще сильнее уменьшалось. Хуже у Вальжана получалось только шить паруса.  
  
Когда Вальжан изредка отрывал взгляд от пеньки, губы Жавера, слишком суровые для столь юного лица, сжимались в тонкую линию.  
  
Жавер не говорил с Вальжаном кроме как по делу, и прикасался к нему лишь для того, чтобы проверить его кандалы и убедиться, что тот не украл ничего из мастерской. Эти прикосновения не отличались от прикосновений других надсмотрщиков. Отличался только взгляд — и все же Вальжана внутренне передергивало. Он знал, что это лишь вопрос времени. Жавер был тюремщиком, а Вальжан — заключенным; Тулон был геенной и, в отличие от каторжников, надсмотрщикам было простительно нарушать его правила.  
  
Месяц спустя один из новичков, приговоренный к восьми годам заключения за подлог, бросился в гавань. Он был молод и круглолиц, вел себя примерно, и в награду за хорошее поведение днем его отстегивали от общей цепи. С самого появления в Тулоне его пытались склонить к мужеложству, то уговорами, то силой. Он не смог этого вынести. Отличный бегун, он угрем проскочил меж надсмотрщиков; когда до него добрались, на прибрежных камнях уже лежало изломанное тело.  
  
— Отбудет остаток срока в аду, — сказал один из тюремщиков, пожимая плечами. — Можно сбросить его с причала на обед рыбам. Прибой унесет его.  
  
Вальжан вспомнил ночные крики и плач. За восемь лет под плетьми сострадание покинуло его, но в такие моменты, когда пугающие мысли, словно молнии, пронзали его, он осознавал, что живость его воображения не притупилась.  
  
А еще до этой минуты он не осознавал возможности самоубийства.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Жавер тем бескомпромиссным тоном, что заставлял старших тюремщиков прислушиваться к нему, хотя он был всего лишь младшим надсмотрщиком.   
  
«Прирожденный тюремщик», — подумал Вальжан и вздрогнул, вспомнив о взгляде Жавера и представив, как кожи касаются его руки, обычно сжимающие дубинку. — Сбрасывать отходы в гавань запрещено гражданским кодексом. Нужно составить отчет и уведомить семью, если она у него есть.  
  
Первый надсмотрщик рассмеялся и хлопнул Жавера по плечу:   
  
— Похоже, ты вызвался добровольцем, а? — Он повернулся к толпящимся вокруг каторжникам, часть которых еще не пришла в себя от шока, а часть использовала суматоху, чтобы передохнуть, и замахнулся дубинкой: — Эй вы, шваль! Хватит глазеть, а ну за работу!  
  
Сегодня была среда, и вместе с бобами Вальжан получил кусочек жесткой говядины, но едва проглотил его. Отупляющее полузабытье подавленной, отстраненной злости, которое позволяло ему выносить эту жизнь, рассеялось. В груди у него бурлили ярость и страх — вместе с глубокой ненавистью ко всему миру, от соседа по скамье, который то и дело толкал Вальжана локтем, когда ел, до самого бога, допускавшего все творившиеся несправедливости. Ненависть поглотила его.  
  
Сознательно, но будто наблюдая себя со стороны, Вальжан взял свою полную тарелку и нахлобучил ее на голову соседу.  
  
  
Конечно, он получил плетей — за то, что завязал драку. Оба попали в лазарет и были освобождены от работы, пока не заживут раны. Буянов необходимо было сдерживать.   
  
Жавер не порол его, он вообще не присутствовал при наказании. Надсмотрщики заставили Алена отхлестать Вальжана и пригрозили, что он тоже получит плетей, если не выложится на полную. И все же Вальжан видел перед собой улыбающегося Жавера.  
  
Жавер, еще мрачнее обычного, принес Вальжану черствого хлеба. Тот был прикован в одиночной камере. Спина горела от боли — Ален постарался на славу — а еще ныл глаз, пострадавший в драке. Кровати в камере не было, и, сидя на грязном полу, он пытался найти возможность прислониться к стене, не мучая спину.  
  
Жавер протянул ломоть хлеба меж решеток:  
  
— Возьми, — нетерпеливо сказал он, — если не хочешь есть с земли.  
  
Вальжан неуклюже подошел, чтобы взять хлеб. Жавер наблюдал за ним, его глаза блестели в свете фонаря, что он принес с собой. Судя по мерцающему свету, его рука дрожала.  
  
— Оно того стоило? — спросил Жавер.  
  
Вальжан не понял, что тот имел в виду. Завязать драку? Он и сам не знал. И какая Жаверу разница? Он отвык от бесцельных разговоров, и его голос прозвучал грубо и резко:   
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты украл буханку хлеба, — ответил Жавер, — И разбил окно, но это, как я понимаю, чтобы достать хлеб. Оно того стоило?  
  
Вальжан уставился на него, на мгновение забыв о страхе, который следовал за Жавером, словно голодный пес, готовый накинуться на Вальжана и сожрать его.   
  
— Конечно, нет. — Слова застревали в горле. Казалось, он снова учился говорить, а в вопросе Жавера не было никакого смысла. — Ничто не стоит Тулона. Даже... — Он замолк.  
  
Давным-давно он перестал думать, что спаси хлеб его племянника, кража стоила бы того. Мальчику хлеб так и не достался, и, скорее всего, все они уже умерли. Ничто на земле не стоило того, чтобы страдать в этом постылом месте. Но Жаверу — прирожденному тюремщику — совсем не обязательно было это знать.  
  
Жавер задумчиво смотрел на него.   
  
— Я знал много таких как ты, — произнес он, и это прозвучало как предостережение.  
  
В его голосе, кроме презрения скрывалось что-то еще — что-то странное, чего Вальжан не мог распознать. И даже сумей он это распознать, его бы это не успокоило.  
  
Когда Жавер ушел, Вальжан поел, медленно, жалея, что нет воды, чтобы размочить хлеб. Отметины от плети ныли. Наконец ему удалось опереться плечом на стену и вздремнуть, но снился ему Тулон, а значит грезы были не лучше бодрствования.  
  
  
 _1806_  
  
Через три года после появления Жавера в Тулоне Вальжан снова попытался бежать. Как и первые два раза, он бежал, не думая о последствиях, повинуясь бездумному инстинкту, словно за годы, когда к нему относились, как к животному, и правда превратился в зверя. Жан Вальжан много думал о своем положении и решил не пытаться: ему осталось всего три года в заключении, пусть они и казались целой жизнью. Пусть Тулон еще не опробовал на нем все свои пытки, но чтобы решиться на побег, надо было быть дураком. И все же он стащил из мастерской напильник, спрятал его под лохмотьями, дождался, пока пьяный надсмотрщик заснет на посту, — и все это без единой мысли. Он бежал.  
  
Первым его настиг Жавер, тот самый Жавер, чей взгляд уже стер и намозолил Вальжану кожу. На рассвете Жавер обнаружил его в переулке рядом с фабрикой на краю города. В столь ранний час на улице никого не было, и никто не мог их увидеть. Жавер был один, без других надсмотрщиков. Это должно было вселить в Вальжана уверенность — с одним противником он мог справиться — но вместо этого его затопил страх.   
  
— Проклятый дурак! — прошипел Жавер, сжимая плечи Вальжана, словно в тисках. Его пальцы впивались так сильно, что, несомненно, причинили бы боль человеку, не привыкшему к побоям. Вальжан едва обратил на них внимание. — Идиот! Через три года ты бы вышел отсюда! Сколько еще ты будешь меня донимать?  
  
Пораженный, Вальжан не сопротивлялся: он никогда прежде не видел Жавера расстроенным. Он видел его сдержанным и строгим, видел пугающую огненную страсть в его глазах, но никогда не видел, чтобы тот злился. Это зрелище — после нескольких часов, проведенных на свободе, в иллюзии свободы, которую ощущает загнанный волк, слыша лай преследующих его гончих, — развязало ему язык. Он был сыт страхом по горло; лучше перетерпеть раз и знать, с чем столкнулся.  
  
— Говоришь, хочешь, чтобы я исчез? Я видел, как ты смотришь на меня. Давай, сделай это, — сказал Вальжан с той отчаянной покорностью, которая в любой момент могла превратиться в не менее отчаянное сопротивление. — Возьми что хочешь. Тебя нескоро хватятся. Давай, вот он я, — он сглотнул и выдавил: — Я не буду с тобой драться.  
  
Жавер отшатнулся, но забыл выпустить красную рубаху Вальжана из рук, и потому потянул его с собой. Он побледнел, а затем немедленно залился краской:  
  
— Я не хочу... — начал он.  
  
С извращенным удовольствием Вальжан наблюдал, как Жавер пытается выдавить из себя ложь. Смятение на его лице пугало. Жан, подрезальщик деревьев из Фавероля, в недоуменном отвращении отскочил бы от него. Мсье Мадлен, человек, которым он станет, почувствовал бы все то же непонимание, пронизанное жалостью, — жалостью и страхом. Но для Жана Вальжана, заключенного номер 24601 в Тулоне, человеческое лицо проступило на морде сторожевого пса, призрак стал явью. Вальжан задрожал.  
  
— Я родился в тюрьме, — хрипло, с горечью в голосе произнес наконец Жавер. — Думаешь, ради этого я выбрался из выгребной ямы? Думаешь, я стремился идти по праведному пути, только чтобы принуждать других к безнравственности? — Его глаза лихорадочно блуждали по лицу Вальжана; руки судорожно сжимали рубашку у него на груди. — Конечно, ты так думаешь: ты — животное. Твоя душа уже зачахла. Может, тебя бы не пришлось принуждать. Может, ты уже хорошо знаком с этим грехом. Господи! Я говорил, что нам следует извести это зло в корне, не только наказывать, случайно поймав на горячем. Но когда половина надсмотрщиков так же безнравственна, как каторжники....  
  
Он уже начал говорить сам с собой, и на мгновение зверь, живущий в Вальжане и стремящийся на волю, перехватил власть. Он был сильнее, а Жавер здесь один. Возможно, в этот раз ему удастся бежать. Но куда? Вряд ли ему удастся разжалобить кого-то из горожан, чтобы тот укрыл его, пока не прекратят поиски. Где ему спрятаться в своей красной робе?  
  
— Нет, — продолжил Жавер, снова уставившись Вальжану в лицо. — Я не хочу этого. Я не стану таким. Я буду безупречен. Ты получишь еще три года. Может, на этот раз тебе удастся держать себя в руках, и через шесть лет мы наконец избавимся друг от друга.  
  
Жавер прижал его лицом к стене и заломил ему руку за спину. Вальжан ощутил его горячее дыхание на своей шее, и вздрогнул, вспомнив, как тот смотрел на его голую спину во время работы. Но вырываться не стал. В прошлый раз он подрался с надсмотрщиками, и ему добавили лишних два года к трем, что он получил за попытку побега. Пять лет за час свободы, который он провел, скорчившись под килем корабля.  
  
Это уже не имело значения — ему не верилось, что когда-то его выпустят.  
  
Холодный металл оков снова сомкнулся вокруг его запястий. К тому моменту, когда Жавер привел его обратно, он снова погрузился в унылые грезы Тулона, в непрерывные размышления о бессмысленности своей жизни.  
  
Самообладание Жавера не утешило Вальжана; он не верил, что тот продержится долго. Разве станет кто-то удерживаться от порока, пребывая в Аду? А если не Жавер, то найдется другой охотник. Теперь, когда Вальжан осознал возможность насилия, оно казалось неизбежным.  
  
  
 _1809_  
  
Еще три года прошли в сером мире теней. В глазах Жавера тлели угли, а губы сжимались еще крепче, чем раньше. Он не разговаривал с Вальжаном. Но тот уже не мог успокоиться. Кроме Жавера существовали другие надсмотрщики, истязавшие заключенных; и эти другие тоже могли обратить на него внимание. Он ненавидел Жавера за то, что тот открыл ему глаза.  
  
Он снова пытался бежать, но его быстро поймали. Неделю спустя он вместе со своими товарищами нес мачту, и один из них споткнулся. Мачта соскользнула; Вальжан упал, и его придавило. Он никогда не чувствовал большей боли, чем та, что пронзила тогда его ногу. У него перехватило дыхание, в голове помутилось, и он едва ощутил, как ему на плечо с силой приземлилась дубинка надсмотрщика, а ненавистный голос рыкнул: «Оставь его. Он ранен».  
  
Жавер опустился рядом с ним на колени и тщательно, но очень осторожно ощупал его ногу, отчего Вальжан зашипел сквозь зубы.   
  
— Можешь встать?  
  
Тот попытался пошевелить ногой. Ему почудилось, будто кости в ней трутся друг об друга, его затошнило, и он немедленно покрылся потом. Он покачал головой.  
  
Жавер поморщился и встал.   
— Перелом, скорее всего. Работать пока не сможет. Эй, ты и ты, тащите доску. Отнесете его в лазарет.  
  
Когда Вальжана опустили на доску, он потерял сознание. Очнулся он, лишь когда ему начали вправлять кость. Чтобы удержать его, потребовалось четверо каторжников, и позже он смутно вспомнил, как хрустнул чей-то нос под его кулаком. Потом он снова скользнул во тьму.  
  
  
В этот раз он проснулся в чистой постели, в палате на верхнем этаже госпиталя на скале Гран-Ран. Сквозь узкое узорное окошко виднелся порт. Вальжан мучился от тупой боли в ноге и тошноты.  
  
Несколько недель Вальжана продержали в госпитале, но не из сострадания. Легче было обойтись пока без его труда и убедиться, что нога заживет как следует, чем потерять такого сильного работника, когда войска императора отчаянно нуждались в линейных кораблях.  
  
Теперь, когда труд не отвлекал его, а усталость не отупляла, он никак не мог перестать думать. Когда из новой школы для каторжников приехал одетый в черное монах-игнорантиец и попытался заговорить с ним о Боге, Вальжан прикусил язык, и со всей вежливостью, на которую был способен, попросил научить его читать. Он пришел к выводу, что лучший способ отомстить несправедливому миру, — это обратить его оружие против него самого. Он не знал, как осуществить свой план, но решил, что придет к этому со временем.  
  
За те недели, которые Вальжан провел в госпитале, в его душе поселился мир, несмотря на то, что он все так же находился в заключении. Он больше не видел Жавера. Надсмотрщикам не было нужды бить того, кто не мог самостоятельно встать с кровати.  
  
Когда он смог ходить, опираясь на палку, ему давали в мастерских работу полегче, пока он не выздоровел окончательно. Каждый день он шел в школу, и в течение часа продирался сквозь строки Библии, в которые не верил. Где был Бог из девяносто четвертого Псалма, когда его, Жана Вальжана, сокрушали нечестивцы? Нет, он не мог доверить возмездие Богу, он должен был отомстить сам, хоть пока и не знал как. Он отомстит каждому, кто когда-либо причинял ему вред. И, конечно, Жаверу — в первую очередь.  
  
Чем больше он читал, тем труднее ему было игнорировать пороки Тулона. Казалось, молния осветила все вокруг: всю несправедливость, всю жестокость. Он знал, что сам стал нечестивым, злым, и был не в силах изменить это. Его душа иссохла.  
  
Больше он не пытался бежать.  
  
  
 _1823_  
  
Мсье Мадлен еще сердился на Жавера из-за Фантины, но все же не мог отрицать, что частица его, которая, несомненно, разочаровала бы доброго епископа Мириэля, но которую Мадлен так и не смог изжить, наслаждалась, видя, как Жавер потерял самообладание, — непроницаемый Жавер, наводивший на него ужас и в Тулоне, и в Монрейле.  
  
В Тулоне единственным оружием каторжника номер 24601 была ненависть. Теперь он знал, что это никудышное оружие, склонное ранить скорее своего хозяина, чем врага. У мэра Мадлена хватало другого оружия, оружия добропорядочных людей: богатства, статуса, должности. Он мог с легкостью покарать того, кого столько лет боялся, кого видел в кошмарах. Лишь по божьей милости Тулон не отнял у Вальжана целомудрие заодно с невинностью его души.  
  
— Я провинился. Меня следует наказать. Меня следует уволить, — произнес Жавер с печальным, полным отчаяния достоинством в голосе. Необъяснимо, но этот тон искушал потаенные уголки души Мадлена, которых еще не достиг свет.  
  
Жавер сам вручил ему средство мести. Сам позволил Вальжану отплатить ему, как тот мечтал со времен Тулона. Для Жавера, дорожившего своим постом больше всего на свете, увольнение было бы хуже побоев, хуже надругательства. Какая разница, что наказание будет несправедливым оттого, что Жавер прав? В Тулоне царила несправедливость, и всем, кто держал в руках плеть, было наплевать на это.  
  
Все мысли о мести испарились, когда он услышал слова «бывший каторжник». К счастью, Жавер смотрел в пол и не видел, как побледнел Вальжан.  
  
— И что же они вам ответили? — машинально спросил Мадлен и дрожащими руками принял рапорт.  
  
— Что я сошел с ума, — ответил Жавер. — Ну, и они были правы. Жана Вальжана поймали, — Мадлен слушал рассказ Жавера о Шанматье — и без того несчастном малом, которому не повезло быть принятым за Жана Вальжана, — и мысли лихорадочно бурлили у него в голове.  
  
Наконец Жавер снова попросил об увольнении. Несмотря на смятение, охватившее Мадлена, соблазн был велик. Мадлен знал, что мстительность — низкое чувство, что он должен искоренить ее из своей души. Словно со стороны, он услышал свои слова, что Жавер заслужил награду — и это было правдой; что уважал его, и это тоже было правдой в каком-то смысле, хотя душу томили мучительные воспоминания. Как он мог уважать надсмотрщика, бояться которого не переставал все эти годы?  
  
Жавер продолжал говорить, глядя в пол и — вместо привычных твердости и уверенности — излучая беспокойство и замешательство. Он говорил смиренно, но в словах таилась странная гордость:  
— Я в своей жизни частенько бывал строг по отношению к другим. Это было справедливо. Я поступал правильно. И если бы теперь я не оказался строг по отношению к самому себе, все то справедливое, что я делал, стало бы несправедливым. Разве я имею право щадить себя больше, нежели других? Нет. Как! Значит, я был годен лишь на то, чтобы карать всех, кроме самого себя? Но в таком случае я был бы презренным человеком! В таком случае все те, которые говорят: «Что за подлец этот Жавер!» — оказались бы правы. Господин мэр! Я не хочу, чтобы вы были добры ко мне; ваша доброта испортила мне немало крови, когда она была обращена на других.  
  
Мадлен пропустил мимо ушей остаток этой речи, кроме последнего: «Я прошу вас об увольнении инспектора Жавера». Несколько секунд он сидел, ошеломленный, не в силах даже делать вид, что читает отчет. Он наконец понял Жавера, но слишком поздно. Тогда, много лет назад, Жавер не лгал: он и правда хотел стать безупречным. Жавер всегда говорил правду; а сам Мадлен лгал. Теперь он знал, что Жавер держал свои низменные желания на цепи — так же, как сам Мадлен пытался поступать с тем человеком, которым он был 19 лет в аду; Вальжану нечего было бояться.  
  
Мадлен осознал, что не может уничтожить этого честного человека, который не проявлял милосердия даже к самому себе. В его мире не было ни добра, ни милости, лишь правосудие удерживало людей от ошибок, и этот мир тоже не слишком отличался от тюрьмы. Жан Вальжан провел во тьме 19 лет, но Жавер — сколько лет ему было? Сорок? Сорок пять? Он даже не мечтал о свете.  
  
Мадлен пожалел его; возможно, даже простил его. Знай это Жавер, он бы возненавидел Мадлена — возможно, даже сильнее, чем если бы узнал правду о его прошлом. Мадлен мог позволить себе щедрость: простить того, кто не мог простить себя.  
  
Все, что создал Мадлен, вот-вот будет разрушено. Нужно было позаботиться о Шанматье; сердце Жана Вальжана в груди мсье Мадлена билось в смятении. И все же до то того как придется принять решение, как все изменится навсегда, оставалось несколько часов.  
  
Слишком жестоко было бы увольнять инспектора.  
  
— Посмотрим, — сказал Жан Вальжан и протянул Жаверу руку для рукопожатия.


End file.
